


Friends

by Casstea



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, on a dream based level, this has sexy based times in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just friends. Nothing more.</p><p>(even though James tended to dream otherwise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For Kelli who asked for unrequited love and 00Q. Hope you like it!
> 
> Yes this has sexy time based stuff happening in it, a first for my fanfic writing.

“So do you want to go out for a drink sometime?”

The words escaped his mouth before his brain could stop them. Q turned towards James, a furrow of sympathy flashing across his face. James could see the words forming inside Q’s mind before they were spoken aloud, breaking the sharp silence that filled the space after his question.

“No, thank you,” Q replied, a kind smile appearing upon his face. James tried not to let his face show how much the words hurt, steadying his face into the battle façade he wore when out on missions.

The silence continued for a few seconds, but to James it felt like eons. For weeks, he had been building himself up to asking Q out for a drink, his seemingly ability to slide between people’s legs and between their legs failing him. There was something different about Q, a sparkle in his eye that made James’ heart leap a little whenever Q addressed him directly. It was an electricity that had spun its way through his very soul, making him feel more alive than he had ever felt in years.

“Um,” James said, “I need to go and see-”

“It’s alright,” Q said, nodding towards the door as he absently fiddled with his pen with his long, slender fingers, “I understand.”

It took all of James’ strength not to simply run from the room.

x-x-x

When James had been declared dead after Turkey, he had found a small semblance of peace.

The world was simple, when you had nothing tying you down. There was no duty, no mission, nothing keeping him in one place apart from himself.

He had felt alive then, when he was supposedly dead. He had drunk far too much alcohol, slept with far too many people (some at the same time), and woken up in a daze of confusion that felt like bliss.

That world had ended when the strings of duty surrounded him once more. He could not sit and watch MI6 burn from the other side of the world and just do _nothing._

Now, however, James had a silent wish that he had never left that drunken paradise. Stifling sobs as he continued to drink the whiskey from his tumbler, it seemed like his return to England had all but destroyed.

His home had been destroyed when Silva attacked MI6.

His only link to the past had been destroyed when M had died in his arms.

And now, his heart was to join those that had travelled beyond, stabbed to death with the words “no, thanks.”

x-x-x

Time passed, as time always does. James knew that as much as his heart ached for Q’s touch and kisses, that he was above the pathetic concept of the _friendzone._

No, the reason he liked Q was because he was individual, and he was stubborn. James respected that, and he respected Q as a human being.

It didn’t make it any easier, however, when he returned from a mission and returned his battered equipment into Q’s care.

“Do you understand the concept of ‘look after this?’,” Q asked, as he took the battered gun with the invisibility function off James’ hands.

“Nope,” James smiled in reply. Q rolled his eyes, giving James a rather displeased look of ‘ _stop fucking breaking my stuff, Bond’_ and turned away to put the equipment back into the depths of the Q branch labs.

James couldn’t help notice the way Q’s hips swayed as he walked, or the shape of his shoulders in his ridiculous jumpers.

“Sorry about the gun,” James called down the corridor. Q raised his middle finger in reply.

James chuckled. Friends, maybe.

x-x-x

Sometimes, when he couldn’t get the thoughts of Q out of his head, James succumbed to his fantasies.

There were the dreams where he forced Q against a wall, pushing his fingers through the other man’s hair as his other hand drifted towards Q’s crotch. Q would writhe and moan under James’ touch, coming hard into the other’s hand. James would smile, forcing himself into Q’s shuddering body as the Quatermaster would gradually undo the buttons on James’ trousers. Then he would fall to his knees, taking James in one swift movement and making James gasp and moan as Q’s tongue would flick the tip of his cock. Q would grab James’ arse tight within his hands, making James moan loudly as he thrust his cock faster, and _faster_ into the other’s mouth.

Then he would come so hard he would see stars, and have to brace himself on the wall behind Q in order to stand up.

“Like that?” Q would mutter up at James.

“More,” James would reply breathily.

Q would then comply.

x-x-x

When James was on a mission, he would both hate it and love it when Q was operating the comms.

“How are you not bored?” James asked, as he brought up the binoculars. He was scouting out the building a few blocks down from his hotel, under the guise of being a birdwatcher. Q was a good 12 hours behind, and back in Q branch it was the early hours of the morning.

“I have you insufferable wit and charm to keep me company,” Q said, sounding bored on the other end of the line.

“Don’t sound too excited,” James quipped back, “otherwise you won’t get your souvenir present.”

“James,” Q said, seriously, “you shouldn’t get me presents. After all its not like we’re dating.”

James’ heart leapt at the word, pounding furiously within his ribs. However, James might have been a trained killer but he wasn’t a complete bastard. He knew that Q didn’t reciprocate his feelings, and that was just the way the world worked.

Admittedly, it had taken him a good few months to come to peace with that.

“How about as a friend?” James asked.

Silence greeted James’ question. For a moment, he worried that he had insulted Q, or pushed too hard.

“Friend sounds lovely,” Q replied.

x-x-x

“Your present,” James said, as Q swivelled around on his heel from where he had been talking to one of the minions, “I believe it is expected?”

The minion narrowed her eyes at James, thinking she had just been privy to some juicy gossip. However, James couldn’t really give a fuck, after all the present was for Q and Q alone.

“It’s a bit large,” Q said, frowning at the package. It was a box that was as easily as long as a keyboard, with a small golden ribbon wrapped around it. Q raised an eyebrow as he pulled the ribbon off the box and opened the lid.

“James,” Q said, tipping the box towards James, “it’s the gun I gave you at the beginning of the mission.”

“Yes it is,” James couldn’t help the cheeky grin cross his face, “fully functioning I believe, not even a scratch on it.”

Q rolled his eyes, before putting the box down on the desk next to him and extending his hand toward James.

“Friends?” he asked.

James took Q’s proffered hand and shook it warmly.

“Friends,” he replied.


End file.
